


【嘉闻】/ 一晌贪欢 / 壹

by Brxhub_4jw



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 民国paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxhub_4jw/pseuds/Brxhub_4jw





	【嘉闻】/ 一晌贪欢 / 壹

  
  
焉栩嘉第一次见到翟潇闻是在一次酒宴上。  
起初他本不想去，奈何旁人提起今日是裘姑奶奶七十大寿，他此前得过恩惠此后也需帮持，黄昏时便直接到城里最大的金店打了一副首饰配上十二根足金的金条，一并带了过去。  
裘姑奶奶平生不喜男色不喜权势，身后无子身前无仆，却偏生爱两样，其一便是金子，越是漂亮越好。除却金条，凡是金子打的金子雕的也都来者不拒。  
焉栩嘉对她的这一爱好无从指摘，毕竟这世道银票有时也不好使，若是最后都砸在手里，半辈子身家便付之一炬了，思来想去还是金子靠谱些。  
只是他并没有屯金子的习惯，每次过府都得去趟金店才成，还是麻烦了点。  
酒宴果然如他所想一般无聊且乏味，宴席过半裘姑奶奶来致了词，前段时间渭南又有祸事，但北平尚还安好，未受战火波及，故而一切正常，裘姑奶奶身家丰厚人脉甚广，这段时间也盘剥了不少银子，底下多人谄媚敬酒，大抵是想从裘姑奶奶这边得些好处。  
裘姑奶奶颇爱金子众人自然都明白，可除却金子，她还爱一样便是万人吹嘘千家捧。众人知她喜好，等姑奶奶一来自然是洋洋洒洒妥妥当当地把她今日通身衣裳首饰都夸了个遍。只是裘姑奶奶的脸色却并没见得有多欢喜，反倒愈发沉郁，焉栩嘉向来不凑这个热闹，只趁众人恭维的间隙遥遥给裘姑奶奶敬了一杯。  
待到姑奶奶离开，那些谄媚奔袭的对象便大部分又换成了他。  
他充耳不闻，垂睫静静喝了口酒，轻轻靠在了椅背上。金丝楠木的椅子打磨得光滑圆润上了一品的漆，他触手一摸便知是北平最好的手艺人胡一手亲手打磨。  
旁人见他垂着眼盯着那椅子扶手，似乎在思考什么事情，忙递上了最好的热茶，那茶叶在瓷碗里浮沉舒卷，风雅又轻盈，可焉栩嘉瞥了一眼便轻轻放过，不过倒也没再继续纠缠那扶手，只是眼底露一点讥诮笑意。  
这椅子原料难得做工精细，也不知道整副宴席前后花用了裘姑奶奶多少金条。她怕是想用这金贵木料摆一摆谱撑撑这酒席的场子，等人认出这木料拍手惊奇，便再顺水推舟炫耀一下这椅子来历，得个满堂喝彩岂不快哉。  
只可惜，这满室厅堂人声鼎沸曲意逢迎却只知衣裳首饰热茶点心，通通做了睁眼瞎。

焉栩嘉没那个心思做出头鸟，也没有借这件事情攀附姑奶奶的意思，默然半晌只是突觉疲倦。他懒得再听那些恭维，想着贺礼已到，贺词已完，时间刚好或许正当离开。  
可偏偏他抬起眼，看入一双迷蒙眼眸。  
似乎是醉意似乎是倦怠似乎是三分清醒七分疲色揉碎成全一双雾中墨玉。  
那人支肘侧脸，眼神在人群当中游移，和他对上眼神的人皆落下个慌乱而谄媚的笑，旋即却又转过头去在那人看不见的地方暗暗露出一点鄙薄的神色。  
那人似乎对这些人的那些眼神勾当清明通透得很，偏偏面上一分不显，只是轻轻撑着腮，笑意微微，偶尔偏过头去用袖子掩着小小打个呵欠。  
焉栩嘉想，他应当是困了。  
这么想着，他心尖突然有点痒，像是被什么东西轻轻挠了挠，让他忍不住再次抬起眼来，对上那人眼眸，然后笑着对那个方向举了举杯。  
身旁有人恭敬地凑上来，看焉栩嘉盯着那边瞧了许久，揶揄着悄声道：“嘉爷，听说那位是从渭南来北平这边儿投靠裘姑奶奶的，好像是姑奶奶的哪个远房子侄，据说手里攒了一堆前方的情报消息，人脉广得很。”  
焉栩嘉一时没有接话，而那个人见焉栩嘉眉目不动，以为自个儿这马屁是拍到了马腿上，只得悻悻闭了嘴。  
正要识趣地离开时却听焉栩嘉突然问：“名字？”  
那人一怔，旋即眼底爆出一点喜悦的星花，嘴上飞快而恭谨地答：“大家都喊他一声闻先生，是听闻的闻，据说本名叫翟潇闻，潇潇雨下那个潇。”  
焉栩嘉眼神恍惚了一下，看见那人也懒懒地抬起酒杯，对他遥遥一敬，眼底犹自带笑。  
然后焉栩嘉看他唇瓣轻启，无声吐了三个字。  
是焉栩嘉的名字。  
那人唇齿间咬着他的名字，如同咬着一块饴糖，在那唇舌间融成了糖丝，旋即勾连不松缠绵悱恻在柔软绯红间黏腻。这明明是个暧昧至极轻佻至极的动作，可他俶尔一笑，那双眼顿时如同一双墨玉汪进冷泉，映了一对儿明亮的弯月。  
真漂亮。  
焉栩嘉垂下眼睫也笑了。  
翟潇闻仍旧盯着他，指节不疾不徐地在桌上敲了一会儿，方起了身，不露声色地出了厅。  
焉栩嘉指尖一顿，待到青年出去，怀表的分针再走了七格，他便也和身边几人歉道：“今日身子有些不适，便先告辞了，若是姑奶奶问起，烦请各位替我告罪一二。”  
他在众人恭维应和声中缓步走了出去，旋即脚步一错，拐进了门外不远处的一条巷子。  
这巷子深而窄，两边围墙里都是院子，靠着墙栽了高树，月光从枝叶的缝隙里流泻而下，映亮那人清俊面容。  
他靠着围墙，微微仰着头闭着眼，露出精致的下颔和颈部的线条，上面光洁一片，落满了白月光。  
他这姿态不像等人，倒像在晒月亮。

焉栩嘉笑了，他缓步走过去，面对面地微微欺近了青年的身子，两个人膝盖相撞呼吸相闻，焉栩嘉闻见对方身上有淡淡草木香。  
这般亲密姿势，翟潇闻肯定察觉了，可他依旧懒懒散散靠着墙，并不睁眼。但就算他不睁眼，这放松姿态殷红唇瓣何尝不是一种邀请。  
焉栩嘉便趁着这欺近的姿势凑到他耳畔，朝他耳窝里轻轻吐了口热气，满意地看见那点玉白莹润渐渐染上绯红。  
那人总算睁开了眼，眼底几分嗔意，却无恼色，倒像是责问他怎么这么久才过来。那点嗔怪的意思便像毛茸茸的爪子一般在焉栩嘉心头又挠了挠。  
“我以为是你的意思。”  
他屈起指节，在他肩后的墙上也微微叩了叩。  
正好七下。  
翟潇闻方才走前在桌上叩的也是不多不少正好七下。  
其实他看见焉栩嘉来便知道对方已经看出了端倪，他敲桌子七下本也只是暗示，只在这里等他七分钟，若是七分钟后他不来，便当做萍水相逢惊鸿一面，到底无缘罢了。  
但既然来了。  
他对焉栩嘉笑吟吟轻巧巧地扯开了别的话题。  
“我倒是见你盯椅子盯了可久。”  
焉栩嘉漫不经心点了头，一直盯着他的唇，随后轻轻低下头来，这一低一抬间，两人的唇便在咫尺之距，好像马上就会有一个顺理成章的吻。  
翟潇闻也盯着他的唇，见他低头便笑着微微抬起了头，四片唇将将擦身而过。  
这瞬间焉栩嘉一时茫然，身前青年唇瓣柔软莹润，方才一触便分，焉栩嘉却似贪鲜一般忍不住再次低下头来。  
是一个索吻的姿势。  
可还未等他真正再次碰到那双唇，唇的主人突然开口了，那唇角弯弯一翘，像只狡猾的小狐狸。  
他说。  
“确实是金丝楠的好木头。”  
焉栩嘉一怔，旋即保持着那个姿势笑了。  
没料想这满座荒唐睁眼瞎里，他倒还有个聪明同类。  
他瞥一眼青年的长睫，长睫下一双墨玉般的眼，又想到方才青年遥遥相望时的那一抹笑。  
他便在心里也笑着找补了一句。  
聪明……又漂亮。  
青年抬起手来轻轻松开了他西装里衬衫上的领带，指尖从他锁骨上一寸寸抚摸过去，顺着脖颈到下颔，再触碰那唇的流畅唇线，是抚摸，也是撩拨。  
焉栩嘉被他撩拨得心火微起，便一拢他的手，把那点微凉的柔软裹在掌心，这才垂着眼靠着他颈侧那点如玉肌肤长长叹了口气，语气是满足的喟叹。  
“其实今天本不想来的，现如今想想来了倒也不亏。毕竟得高屋金砌，又怎抵枕楠木一夜。”  
翟潇闻笑着揽上他的脖颈，长睫轻轻颤着，像载了一弯月光。  
“被你枕上一夜，楠木倒也不算亏。”

吻从进了屋子便落下了，从颈侧那点娇嫩肌肤开始一寸寸向下挪移，直到衣服掀乱胸口濡湿，最后才好似发觉冷落了唇舌一般落在那点嫣红上。  
这个吻绵长又激烈，翟潇闻觉得自个儿几乎要被对方吞吃入腹。他唇舌迫到他舌根，牙齿猛烈相撞撞出点靡靡水声，焉栩嘉伸手托着他后脑倾身投入，翟潇闻抬指扶着他腰侧昂头相承。屋里漆黑一片，似乎只有轻微肌肤触碰和喉咙里难以压抑的细碎声响，听起来清晰又暧昧，纯情又浪荡。  
焉栩嘉一只手插进他发间，另一只手便向下探摸过去，翟潇闻呼吸急促几分，却没推拒，反倒也一扯焉栩嘉的领带，迫使他离自己更近。  
唇分时那点诱人的红在月光下牵出暧昧的银丝，焉栩嘉见翟潇闻双唇微张，便又想轻轻吻下去。  
月光从窗外照进来，照亮他眼底情欲似火。  
翟潇闻却突然捶了他肩膀一拳，嗔道：“到床上去。”  
焉栩嘉一挑眉，双手一抄把他抱起直入卧房，一路顺便褪去了碍事的衣物。  
进了卧室后焉栩嘉揽着他的腰便直直倒向床铺，翟潇闻落在他身上，只觉得身下肌肤躯体无一处不滚烫无一处不坚硬，他耳朵有点发烧，正欲直起身，却觉得天旋地转，那人已将他压在身下，随后吻了吻他的唇角，抬眸静静盯着他的眼，眼底似有明灭暗火。  
翟潇闻听见他哑声问。  
“还继续么？”  
翟潇闻笑了，他眼波流眄盯住了对方正抵着自己小腹的东西，挑起眉道：“不继续，你受得住么？”  
“尚可。”  
翟潇闻却能感觉到对方肌肤线条的紧绷，他眯起眼睛，笑得纯稚又妩媚，近乎撒娇。  
“你受得住……可我受不住呀。”  
他边说着便抬起腿来蹭了蹭对方同样裸露的腿，衣服早就不知道在哪个步骤已经丢落在哪个楼梯拐角的地板上，他们如今肌肤相贴，呼吸相闻，那点柔嫩的大腿内侧肌肤蹭上焉栩嘉也微微汗湿的腿，就像一点火星燎了干柴一角，旋即“哄”一声炸开绚丽花火，烧得两人都眼底光芒灼灼。  
手指灵活的出入带起一片水声，正够容纳更大的物事出入，翟潇闻被他顶弄得眼角泛了点水光，切切拽着焉栩嘉的领子要他俯身下来，焉栩嘉听见他微微喘息，一言不发轻轻贴近他面颊，抚慰他身下的喷薄昂扬。  
最后安抚地吻上他的唇。  
翟潇闻扬起脖颈，露一抹精致弯折弧度，焉栩嘉的吻便向下游移着，顺着山峦如玉顺着微湿平原吻上一朵娇艳红梅，那花瓣在他唇舌间辗转盛放，愈发嫣红招眼。翟潇闻忍不住伸出手揽上他的肩背，修剪得圆润光滑的指甲在他背后肌肤落几道暧昧红痕。  
“……焉栩嘉……”  
他在床上身体微颤，曼声唤他名字。  
焉栩嘉眼眸深深。  
这一回如同当时酒宴上那一回一般，他果真是将字字咬在唇间压在舌下，声声模糊又暧昧，倒真是一把天生的好嗓子。  
只是这一次还和着细微的颤抖和喘息，听起来便愈发的黏腻缠绵。  
焉栩嘉突然贴近他的唇，哑着嗓子道：“再喊一声……”  
翟潇闻瞪他一眼，眼底却含着情欲和欢愉带来的水光，他瞪了一眼便扭过头去咬着下唇不开口，意思明摆着是拒绝，模样却颇招人怜。  
焉栩嘉失笑，动作愈发快了些，翟潇闻的声音也渐渐从咬着的唇齿间轻轻泄出。来不及压抑的呻吟突然在即将抵达最高处时突然咽入喉咙，在空气里只留下了一声短促的喟叹。焉栩嘉手下的动作也一顿，接了一手黏腻白浊。  
翟潇闻终于喘过了气儿来。  
他抬起双手环住了对方的脖颈，把唇轻轻靠在焉栩嘉的颈侧，在那片肌肤上落下颤抖的喘息和亲吻，似乎是满足，似乎是嗔怪。  
然后他便在他耳畔又缠绵缱绻地和着低吟的声响喊了句。  
“……焉栩嘉……”  
焉栩嘉动作一顿，笑着侧过脸去亲了亲他的唇。  
然后双手轻轻抄起他膝弯，在亲吻的间隙里强势贯穿，在呻吟的浪潮中温柔强占。

TBC


End file.
